zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Calistor McLeery
Condition *'Pending Points': 1 Minor Point *'Used Points': 2 Minor Points, 1 Moderate Point, 1 Major Point *'Stat Points:' 0/155 *'Item Points:' 6/100 **'Used Points': 1 Minor Item Point, 1 Moderate Item Point *'Free Points:' 0/100 *'Wounds': N/A Point Log 1 Minor Boss Point used to upgrade Grand Katana 1 Minor Boss Point used to upgrade Armored Leather Jacket 1 Moderate Point used to upgrade Agility to +1 from +7 1 Minor Point used to learn Eastern Speciality 1 Major Point used to upgrade Eastern Speciality from +16 to +20 1 Minor Point to learn Stamina to +2 1 Minor Point to increase Violin from +7 to +9 2 Moderate Points and a Minor Point to increase Violin from +9 to +18 Skills Attributes *'Agility(+):' +10 0/6 *'Precision(+):' +6 0/5 *'Stamina(+):' +5 1/4 *'Learning(*):' +11 2/8 Combat *'Pistols(+):' +16 0/8 *'Swords(+):' +11 0/6 *'Close Quarters Combat(+):' +10 0/6 *'SWAT Training(++):' +7 0/6 *'Eastern Specialty(++):' +20 1/10 *'Two-Handed Weapons(*):' +4 1/6 Magic *'Skill Name:' +__ Crafting *'Computers(=):' +12 0/6 *'Electronics(+):' +22 2/10 *'Jury-Rigging(++):' +7 0/6 Item Use *'First-Aid(++):' +11 0/7 Knowledge *'General(*):' -5 0/6 *'Zombie(++):' +10 0/7 Leadership *'Skill Name:' +__ Recreational *'Instrument Violin(=):' +18 0/8 Survival *'Stealth(+):' +10 0/6 *'Looting(++):' +10 0/7 Uniques *'Skill Name:' +__ Vehicles *'(Skill Name):' +__ Other *'(Skill Name):' +__ Perks *'Perk Name' (+Skill Level Acquired) **Perk Effect Traits *'Focused' **'+10 Crafting (Electronics)' **'+5 Morale' **'+5 Weapon (Pistol)' **'+5 Crafting (Computers)' **'''-5 Agility''' **'''-5 Perception''' **'''-5 GeneralKnowledge''' *'Genre Savvy' **'+10 Knowledge (Zombie)' **'+5 Jury Rigging' **'+5 First-Aid' **'''-5 Athletics''' **'''-5 Endurance''' **'''-5 Precision''' Flaws *'Autophobia of being Alone Moderate' **You gain a +15 Bonus when trying to escape the situation your phobia is in. A DC 70+10X Morale check. And an "Attack" with a Lethality of 80, a Default Penalty of 15, and Stunned at 1/4ths Lethality, Run in fear at 3/4ths Lethality. **+25 Points *'Arachnophobia of Spiders Severe' **You gain a +15 Bonus when trying to escape the situation your Phobia is in. A DC 90+15X Morale check. And an "Attack" with a Lethality of 60, a Default Penalty of 20, and Running in fear at 1/3rd Lethality. **+30 Points Items Weapons *'Grand Katana(*):' 30/1/+20 **Attachment: N/A **Special: WIP **Cost: 35 **Upgrade Cost: 44 **Points: 1 Minor Boss Point, 1 Moderate Boss Point *'Colt M1911(=):' 60/2/±0; 7/7 current mag; (ACP), 7 round mag (x2) **Attachment: N/A **Special: N/A **Cost: Carried Over *'Glock 17(=):' 65/2/+0; 14/17 current mag; (9mm) **Attachment: N/A **Special: N/A **Cost: Carried Over Armor *'Perfect (*) ''Action Hero Hoodie: +10 Athletics, +10 Defense Consumables *'''Wires (-): x4 *'Wires (=)': x5 *'Wires (+)': x1 Tools *'First-Aid Kit': 5/5 Charges; Increases skill by x1.5, costs 1 charge (x1) **Cost: Carried Over Quick Rolls Combat *'Grand Katana:' 1d100+41 Magic Tools Other History Calistor McLeery was born in Pittsberg, Pennsylvania to a woman and man named Lisa and Cail McLeery. Calistor had a normal childhood for the most part, he had very few friends however and so he took consulation in his movies, Video Games, and his computer, and as such he was always seen as an outcast to those of his age and eventually he became such. Having no way to release his anger upon anyone out of fear of being rejected even more so then before, Cal took to watching violent horror films and playing violent games to release the anger that he had pent up from many years of dejection from the other people of his age. As such he got a massive amount of knowledge of different things involving movies and other such things and has used it in day to day life which has granted him the Title of 'The Movie Buff' At the age of thirteen however his parents were involved in a massive car crash which killed easily fourty people including his parents and younger sister. This drove him to live with his aunt and uncle, and as such even more reclused. He went to school and had wonderful grades and went on to college to become a Cyber Security Expert. While in college he took up another hobby to get his anger and frustration out and that was going to the shooting range to fire off a pistol, eventually taking a class to master the use of a pistol and become great with it. As the years passed Calistor passed through college and easily got a job at his uncles business for Cyber Security. He was on a vacation in Fresno, California when he was attacked by zombies and met a woman named Amber... Time passed by and eventually Calistor began separating himself further and further away from the group. He'd stick to his room a lot and never come out unless he absolutely had to. Extras (Optional) Achievements *'Metalearning:' Received for getting a natural 100 while rolling to train Learning. (08/17/2012) Minor Point TVTropes *The Movie Buff: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheMovieBuff Category:Characters